


Who's Afraid Of The Big Bad Wolf

by screamssetonfire



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Halloween Costumes, Luke is Luke, M/M, Michael Is A Slut, Wolf!Luke, vampire!michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 18:51:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12538820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamssetonfire/pseuds/screamssetonfire
Summary: "Big bad wolf, huh? How bout you huff and puff, I’ll take my pants off, and you blow me?"





	Who's Afraid Of The Big Bad Wolf

Luke had no idea how he’d even gotten roped into this in the first place.

He hated parties for the most part. What’s the point of going somewhere with music so loud you can’t even talk to someone? Not to mention, he thought group costumes were stupid and, more often than not, someone bailed.

This time it just so happened that every single person who was supposed to be with him tonight bailed.

Calum, Ashton, and one of Calum’s friends from the soccer team were supposed to be the three little pigs to Luke’s big bad wolf and now Luke was alone at this party in a ridiculous wolf costume. 

If Luke was being honest, it wasn’t even a good costume. He was wearing a headband with wolf ears on it, ears that he was pretty sure were actually just dog ears, and a tail clipped to his back belt loop.

He sighed, resigning himself to the fact that he was going to be alone for the evening and decided to make the best of it instead of spending it moping around back in his dorm and watching Netflix.

The house was decorated to the nines for Halloween. Cobwebs hanging all over things and streamers from the ceiling, random skeletons hanging and sitting in various places around the rooms, an ice brain floating in the punch bowl. Someone had even made shots in test tubes and finger shaped cookies.

Luke wove his way through the crowded room, waving here and there to people he knew and stopping to talk to a couple people as he made his way to the drinks and snacks set up in the kitchen.

Surveying the available selection, Luke wasn’t too pleased with any of his choices, but settled on a Jack and Coke. He poured his drink and decided to see what was happening down in the basement.

After having to step over several people sitting on the stairs, a dangerous task for someone as clumsy as Luke who also had a red plastic cup of liquid, he finally made it to the basement to find a game of beer pong going on, as well as some sort of card based drinking game off to the side. He decided to watch whatever the card game was, due mainly to the fact that there was a couch nearby he could sit on.

Just as he was about to sit down on the couch, a girl sitting on the floor at the end of the coffee table, apparently in charge of the game, stopped him.

“Unless you intend to play, you can’t sit on the couch.”

“Oh, sorry.” Luke said simply. “I didn’t know.”

“It’s fine. Did you  _ want _ to play? You can start next round. We’re almost done with this one.” The girl replied, taking a sip of her drink.

“No, but thank you. I’ll just watch.”

“No problem, sweetheart. Feel free to join in if you decide you want to though. I’ll save you a seat next to me.” She winked at him, causing his face to go bright red.

Luke decided to stand as far from the girl as possible, going to lean against the wall opposite her.

He’d been standing there for a few minutes, intently watching the game, when he felt someone staring at him.

Glancing up, he saw a tall boy with bleach blonde hair staring at him from across the room. The boy didn’t appear to be ashamed to have been caught staring, flashing a toothy smile, complete with cheap plastic vampire fangs, at Luke and raising his glass and a pierced eyebrow in greeting.

Blushing again, Luke returned his attention to the game going on in front of him, trying not to look at the boy again.

He had to admit, the boy was gorgeous, but he was not Luke’s usual type. He usually went for more clean cut guys, either jocks or just your average nice guys. This boy appeared to be anything but.

He had tattoos, an eyebrow piercing, and a black t-shirt with the sleeves cut off. He was wearing  _ eyeliner _ for god’s sake. That was definitely not Luke’s type and he was  _ definitely _ not attracted to him, nosir.

It appeared the girl who was in charge was winning, though he had absolutely no idea how the game was played. He tried to concentrate on the game some to see if he could figure it out.

"Big bad wolf, huh? How bout you huff and puff, I’ll take my pants off, and you blow me?"

Not only did Luke jump from the closeness of the voice suddenly in his ear, he also choked slightly on the sip of his drink he had just taken at the words the voice had said.

Turning to face the unknown person, Luke was met with a pair of, quite frankly, beautiful green eyes which were set in the equally as beautiful face of the vampire boy from across the room.

Luke stared at the boy with wide eyes, completely thrown by his boldness.

“If you’re not into blowing guys though, that’s fine. Most guys are into getting blown at least, no matter who’s doing it, and blood isn't the only thing I suck." The boy tried again, taking in Luke’s still shocked expression and assuming it was because he was straight. “Oooorrr you’re straight as an arrow and I can fuck off.” He turned to leave.

As soon as he turned to leave, Luke realized he didn’t want to let him walk away. Sure, it’d make him sort of a slut for hooking up with a guy he’d just met at a party, but what the hell. Why not throw caution to the wind. He had a nice buzz going and this guy was really hot.

Luke quickly grabbed his arm, stopping him from walking away.

“YES! I mean, no, I’m not straight. I was just so shocked that you used such a shitty yet simultaneously dirty pick up line on a complete stranger who you weren’t even sure was into guys. And I’m even more shocked that it seems to have worked on me like a charm.” Luke babbled, realizing he was still holding the the boy’s arm and letting go instantly. 

“Really? That was a gamble with that line and I was fully prepared for rejection.” The boy laughed. “So… wanna go find a room and see how well I can suck?”

“Okay, they worked, but now you’re overdoing it. How about we find that room before you ruin your chances all together?”

The boy eagerly grabbed Luke’s hand, dragging him through the crowd towards the stairs. Luke caught a glimpse of the disappointed look on the girl on the floor’s face as he passed.

_ ‘Sorry, honey. You’re not my type.’ _ Luke thought as he shot her an apologetic smile.

The blonde boy dragged Luke through the house and up a flight of stairs, shoving him into a room and locking the door behind him.

“So did you want me to--” Luke’s sentence was cut off as the other boy pushed him roughly up against the door and kissed him hard.

“No more talking unless it’s my name or a moan, got it?” The boy said pulling back, staring Luke in the eyes. His bright green eyes were now almost forest green, darkened with lust.

“Okay, but…”

“I said no talking.”

“But you never actually told me your name so…” Luke rushed out.

“Oh. That would complicate things. I’m Michael.” He replied.

“Luke.”

“Great. Well, Luke, if it’s okay with you I think I’d like to suck the life out of you now so…” Michael said, now attaching his lips to Luke’s neck and biting, a little rougher than Luke usually liked, but somehow it was just right when it was Michael. Luke let out a low moan. 

Taking this as a sign of encouragement, Michael trailed his hand down Luke’s chest to the top of his pants, quickly undoing them and slipping a hand inside to palm Luke, who was already rock hard, through his boxers.

“Shit… I guess you weren’t lying when you said that shitty line worked on you.” Michael sucked a little harder on the spot he’d been mouthing before dropping to his knees so fast Luke thought he’d passed out.

Luke looked down to see Michael staring up at him with hungry eyes. 

With a smirk and a quick jerk of his hands, Michael yanked Luke’s pants and boxers down, letting Luke’s dick spring free.

“Such a pretty cock.” Michael said, not even hesitating before taking all of Luke down his throat in one go.

“FUCK! That feels… oh my god...” Luke slammed his head against the door, a sharp pain running through his head at the point of impact, but he was too amazed by the boy on his knees to even care. “How are you so good at that? Jesus…”

Michael pulled off Luke with a, quite frankly, obscene slurp, and smirked up at him.

“Just Michael will do, but thanks.” Michael said, winking and diving back into the task at hand, this time going agonizingly slowly. 

Michael dragged his tongue along the underside of Luke’s cock, tracing the vein there, on the way down and lightly scraping his teeth along it on the way back up.

“Michael…” Luke’s vocabulary was becoming more and more limited as Michael continued to expertly work him closer to his release.

Apparently deciding the pace he had set wasn’t good enough for him, Michael once again took Luke all the way in, this time holding himself down for as long as he could, peeking up at Luke through his long eyelashes, eyeliner smudging as tears ran down his face.

Luke had to squeeze his eyes shut, not even able to look at Michael or he would cum right there.

He felt Michael pull back up, gasping for air, before doing the same thing again, this time humming around Luke once he was all the way down. That was what sent him over the edge.

He didn’t even have a chance to warn Michael before he was cumming straight down his throat with a scream of the boy’s name and a high pitched noise.

Michael swallowed everything before leaning back on his heels, wiping anything that had leaked out on the back of his hand and licking it off, not breaking eye contact with Luke throughout the whole process. He got to his feet, pulling Luke’s pants and boxers up as he went.

“Well that was fun.” He leaned in, grabbing Luke by the hips, pulling him flush against his very prominent erection, and planting a quick kiss on Luke’s cheek “I kinda hoped you’d have gotten the hint and fucked my throat, but it’s okay.”

Luke could feel his face going bright red again. This boy was absolutely unreal.

“D’you want me to… cause I can.” Luke panted, offering but also selfishly hoping Michael declined because he could barely feel his body.

“It’s okay. You can return the favor next time.” Michael brushed his thumb across Luke’s cheekbone and reached down to refasten his pants. 

Once he gave Luke a once over to make sure he didn’t look too fucked out, he spun him around, opening the door and giving his ass a hard slap.

Luke squeaked indignantly, but let it slide, stepping towards the door. 

Before he could actually exit, Michael grabbed the tail on Luke’s jeans, pulling him back and thrusting against his ass, whispering in his ear.

  
“And I’ve got a different tail for you to wear the next time if you’d like, baby.”


End file.
